


A Bit of Luck

by Firekitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, No real spoilers for the episode itself though, Takes Place during V7C6, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitten/pseuds/Firekitten
Summary: Qrow intends to spend the evening to himself indoors. Then, there’s a knock on his door.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 319





	A Bit of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean I'm turning into Fair Game trash?
> 
> ...Yeah I might be turning into Fair Game trash.

‘A night off.’ That’s what Jimmy had ordered.

A night to do whatever Qrow wanted – problem was, he didn’t know what to do with a free night that wasn’t filled with drinking. There was something pathetic in that, but he wasn’t going to think over it too hard. So, he went to the store, picked up the first activity he could find that wasn’t a wine bottle and brought it back to his room. That was how he found himself meticulously trying to put together a puzzle of Atlas’ skyline while the news channel ran in the background. He felt a little silly but reasoned as long as it got him through the night, it was 5 lien worth spending.

He was just finishing up the edges and going about separating the pieces, when there was a knock on the door. Half expecting it was Ruby coming by to coerce him out on a mission anyways, he got to his feet and opened the door.

It wasn’t his niece but Clover smiling back at him. He had one hand leaning against the threshold, the other suspiciously hidden behind his back. “Hey.”

“Uh. Hi.” Qrow glanced about, realizing he was alone. “Something wrong?”

“Actually, yes.” He replied, “I happen to have a reservation for two at Chez Pierre but no date to go with. Think you can help a guy out?”

He rose an eyebrow, now having a good guess of what he was hiding. He wasn’t stupid – he knew Clover was interested in him. He wouldn’t even say it was entirely one-sided. But, it had been a long time since he’d ‘put himself on the market’ and his dating experience wasn’t exactly the best. “You realize a date with me is a guaranteed disaster, right?”

“Mmm?” He rubbed his chin. “An evening together with a man’s company I happen to enjoy? Can’t see how that could ever be a disaster.”

Damn charmer. He rolled his eyes, fighting the smile on his face. “You know what I mean.”

“Do I?” Clover winked. “Come on, we’ve only got one night to unwind before it’s back to business as usual. Why not spend it together? Unless you’ve got other plans.”

Qrow subtly stepped to the left to block the coffee table. “Maybe I do. What are you going to do then?”

He sighed almost dramatically. “Then I’ll just have to break out my secret weapon.”

“You’re wha-” He stared as Clover moved his hidden hand, thrusting it between them.

It wasn’t flowers.

“Is that… a four-leaf clover?” Should he be offended? He didn’t feel offended.

“I have a planter of them back at my place.” Of _course_ he did. “This was the only four-leafed one in the entire bushel.”

He snorted. “Surprised they don’t all mutate with you around.”

“Luck is what you make of it.” Clover replied. “Maybe I could have had a hundred ones with four leaves. Or maybe I only needed one, to give to someone special.”

The blush Qrow’d felt steadily climbing up his neck was definitely on his cheeks now. He took the offering, spinning the stem between his fingers and watching the clover twirl. “Alright, you win.” Didn’t feel like much of a loss for himself though, and that was kind of nice.

Clover stepped aside, grandly gesturing him onward. “After you then.”

Qrow walked out, shutting the door. As they headed down the hall together, he placed the little bit of luck in his pocket.


End file.
